Be careful what you wish for, You just might get it
by The Shadows Rider
Summary: (Please ignore the title, I can't think of good ones). "Doesn't anything interesting happen here?" commonly asked question. Which usually brings the answer, "no, not really". But since nothing interesting happens here, what if somethings happening elsewhere... Maybe some magical transporting will take you there...


"Lovely day for a mission, wasn't it Sweetheart?" Rouge said Seductively. Twirling two jewels in her hands.

"Hmph". Was Shadows reply, he shifted around on Rouges sofa. That thing was seriously uncomfortable. _Sweetheart _He thought _How could _**_she _**_call __**me **__a Sweetheart? She doesn't even know how __**my **__heart is! All it does is beat! How is that the least bit sweet? It's not like she tasted it before... I know bat's drink blood, but-_

"Shadow!"

That took Shadow out of his trance, his expression was briefly shocked, but it quickly turned back into angry. "... What Rouge?"

Rouge looked more concerned for Shadow than entranced by jewels."You kinda spaced out there."

Shadow just glared at Rouge, which usually indicated '_shut up and leave me alone_'.

Rouge just smirked at this. She carefully put her jewels on the table, and leaned against it. "You might as well, not try. Your glare doesn't work on me."

Shadow just glared anyway. It wasn't five minutes later when Rouge gave up. She turned and picked up her jewels, muttering something about 'Shadow being a stick in the mud'.

Shadow turned back to the currently off TV, satisfied. He picked up the TV remote and turned on the news. The news reporter was blabbering on about something that always led to the President. And if he wasn't talking about problems, he was talking about the world being saved, and it always led up to this all-to-familiar 'Sonic' person. _Doesn't anything interesting happen here? _Shadow thought, _This entire plan_et, _and **everything **leads up to Sonic or the President!_

Suddenly Rouges face appeared taking up his entire view. "Ahh" Shadow almost jumped in surprise. Rouge just giggled" I'm of to Angel Island, dearie. Please behave while I'm gone."

Shadow glared at her with hate. "You almost gave me a heart-attack to say_ that?!_"

"Ummmmm' Rouge brought her hand up to her chin. " Yeah, I did. Ta-Ta." Without time to protest, Rouge flew out of the apartment.

Shadow turned off the Tv. He was glad he was alone now. _Finally, now I can actually-_

**_CRASH!_**

Shadow was knocked unconscious.

* * *

Shadow's eyes slowly opened. His sight was a bit blurry, but even with that disadvantage he could tell he wasn't at Rouge's house. Looking around, the place looked old. The walls were made of a stone-like clay, or a clay-like stone. There were vases around the walls, and a door made entirely out of wood stood at where he guessed the cave entrance was. The entire room was illuminated by fire... Wait where was that fire coming from?

Instinctively, Shadow looked down. Beneath him was an open-pit of fire at least 20 feet below the regular ground level, the weird part was, that the fire pit was pretty small, small enough to just fit him. He tried to move, but that's when he realized that he was tied up. _Wonderful. I'm tied up over fire, can this day get any worse?. _Unfortunately, he was right: He heard two strange; yet, familiar voices arguing.

"I say we eat him!" A young voice whispered.

"No! Wouldn't that be considered cannibalism?" A older and slightly dumber voice whispered.

"It's not cannibalism if you're a different species." Whispered the first voice.

"But, how about our leader?" Whispered the second voice. "He's a hedgehog."

"Former leader, number one. Number two: It's not a problem."

"Why?"

"Because, we'll just do what they did back then!"

"And what's that?"

"We can his meat, mix it in Soup, bake in the form of a pig- a Fetal pig, and serve it to him, and he won't taste the difference!"

"Ya know, I'm pretty sure he tasted himself..."

"Who takes a bite out of themselves?"

"I didn't say bite! I meant lick."

"Bah, it's not what's on the outside it's what's on the inside that counts!"

"That's what that saying means!"

"Yes! Did you really think it meant 'appearance doesn't matter, it's your personality that means everything'?"

"...Yes..."

" Bah, whatever, let's just cook him already."

"Ok..."

The door creaked open. Out stepped an orange fox with two tails and- Wait!

"Tails" Shadow shouted, with an almost happy look.

"Uhhhh" 'Tails' looked at his namesakes, then back at Shadow. "Uhhhh, highlights?" 'Tails' made a sheepish grin and waved nervously.

"What?" Shadow said in a 'What the Heck?' tone

"Well" 'Tails' started playing with his fingers. "You called me 'Tails' and I figured you were saying something that made me different from other foxes, so I figured it was your way of saying 'Hello' so I looked at you and saw you have highlights and I never saw a hedgehog with highlights, so I figured if saying 'Tails' was hello then saying 'highlights' must also mean 'Hello'"

Shadow stared at him with the "Are you serious?" expression for a while."What?"

'Tails' opened his mouth to speak, but Shadow cut him off."You know what don't tell me. I'm pretty sure my brain would explode from ridiculousness. So would you kindly untie me?"

'Tails' just stared at him blankly.

"Please?"

"Well..." 'Tails' looked down and started playing with his fingers again. _Oh boy_ Shadow thought _here we go again _" I was gonna try to cook you but... My comrade found something on you that may be of use so... I-I guess we could we could delay your cooking... "

Shadow sighed in exasperation."What is it?"

'Tails' face brightened up, he turned his head around to the door. "Oh, Knuckles come over here." _Great. Knuckles is here to. Why doesn't Sonic come join the party._

Knuckles ran in the room and stood next to 'Tails'. "Here" He held out a Chaos emerald. "We found this lying next to you."

Shadows eyes widened. "give it here!" Shadow demanded while struggling to get his arm loose.

"Uhhh, sure" Knuckles cautiously put the emerald where Shadows mouth was usually. Shadow bit the emerald so it was in his mouth. "Chaos Control" Shadow said. And with that, he disappeared, leaving 'Tails' and Knuckles standing there dumbfounded.

* * *

Shadow appeared in the midst of a bunch of trees. Shadow got up and hit his head on a branch. " Ow." He clutched his head for a while, then he curled into a ball and spin-dashed through a couple of trees. _Finally _Shadow thought _I can finally relax._ Shadow had come to his place on Mobius: The cliff, fancy name, I know. Looking off the cliff, you'd see the explored lands of Mobius. Explored, not populated. Shadow liked it there because he wad always alone. No one came to bother him.

Shadow let out of pleasure, he walked to the edge of the cliff expecting to see the peaceful lands of Mobius, but what he saw made him glare with hate. What was once a beautiful landscape was now a bunch of factories.

* * *

**A/N: HEY! S****o yeah this is a gift/present/anything-else for Lost and Forgotten Memories! They('cause I can't say he/she) wrote me a story, so I write one back! See, It's like give a review get a review. Yeah, I know summary sucks, title sucks, pacing/first chapter/description sucks, but I'm trying. So please don't flame me, I guess you could leave constructive criticism... So yeah if you didn't like it, that's fine. Sorry if it's terrible...  
**


End file.
